


Fabled Attraction

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t post to another site, First Kiss, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seduction, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), VLD Halloween Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 06:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: The big Galaxy Garrison Halloween shindig is vast approaching, and the Paladins are trying to encourage Keith to join in the fun in fancy dress.Spoilers. He does.*Haunted VLD Exchangefill.*
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Haunted VLD Exchange 2019, VLD Halloween Exchange





	Fabled Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/gifts).

“Come on, Keith! You’ve got to take this seriously!”

From beneath a billowing cloak hood, Keith frowned at Lance. He tried to recall whose idea this whole disaster was, so they were punished for it at a later date. “We’re playing dress up, Lance.”

A snap of the fingers caught Keith’s attention. “It’s called Halloween, Edgelord, and it’s _ serious _ business. Meaning you’ve got to lose the emo threads.”

Keith clenched his makeshift scythe a little too hard, causing Lance to step back warily. He threw his arms down in defeat, growing more irritated by this whole farce.

_ ‘If Death isn’t allowed, why is it in the damn suit up chest?’ _

Sensing impending bloodshed, Hunk stepped in. “Hey, maybe we should all chill, alright? Pick out our own costumes for tonight.” The silence greeted him. “Guys?”

Lance rolled his eyes, snatching a nearby pair of dainty ballet shoes and devil horns. “Fine, but you know I’m only trying to make this party rock, right?”

Keith snorted, tugging off the grim reaper garb, and tossing it to the floor.

Then he remembered.

Shiro. This had all been his idea.

After a typical talk at breakfast over pre-Paladin days, the conversation shifted to the nearing holiday. Everyone excitedly shared their own childhood memories of trick or treating and the spooky parties.

Then, between mouthfuls when asked, Keith happened to mention he didn’t recall an early memory.

He still flinched at their screams.

_ ‘Look, it’s no big deal,’ _ he informed them. _ ‘There was just too much going on to bother with parties.’ _

His Paladin friends, Lance especially, begged to differ, and then Shiro came with the idea.

_ “Why don’t we set up a Halloween party here?” _ Shiro suggested. _ “Cheesy spook themes, fancy dress, the works?” _Then those dooming eyes caught Keith in their trap, and he knew he couldn’t refuse.

_ “What do you think, Keith?” _

And that’s how Keith found himself in his current predicament, grumpily being ordered into one trashy costume after another at the orders of his fellow Paladins.

“I still don’t see what the whole point of this is,” Keith grumped, lifting a red one-suit with a cat tail attached, and grimacing at it.

Hunk grinned, plopping a pair of cat ears on Keith’s head. “You’re getting there, Keith.”

Huffing at the resistance, Lance appeared from behind a makeshift mirror, hands on hips. The look, however, was lost by the fact he was suited up in a blue lion onesie, matching the one Keith drew from the chest.

Then his eyes lit up, and Keith knew immediately what he had in mind.

“No way,” Keith huffed, stuffing the costume back into the chest.

Lance grew grumpy. “Listen, some of us want to have fun, you know. Maybe you didn’t get the memo, but it’s been a tough few decades-phoebs being super awesome Paladins! Sometimes, a guy just wants to let his hair down, and chill, y’know?”

Lance wasn't wrong. Saving the universe was a full time job, and they had been thrown into the thick of it since day one. Even if they were back on Earth, they had been stolen away from home for the longest time.

Keith still remembered Lance’s crestfallen face, yearning for home. At the end of the day, the Paladins of Voltron, defenders of the universe, were still young people torn away from home.

From their families…

If they had any.

The Paladin Leader sighed, recalling a lonely shed tucked away on a deserted landscape. Growing up alone, familiar with the loss of childhood and family…

Then he saw the others, pining for their homes and loved ones, while he felt little attachment to it.

After all, he had…

“Keith?”

Hunk’s warm voice snapped him out of his trance, grounding him back into reality. Something about the other Paladin’s positive energy soothed his turbulent worries, the ones that made him feel… detached.

“I’m okay,” Keith tried to assure his friend, resisting the urge to rub his fingers and thumb together. “I’m just thinking.”

“Hey, maybe this won’t be too bad,” Hunk assured him. “Why don’t you try it for a little while, and if you’re not feeling it, you can retire early? No pressure.”

Resigned, Keith nodded. “Okay. But the next time you give me a heart to heart, Hunk? You might want to lose the gag glasses.”

Chuckling, Hunk took them off, revealing humoured eyes. “Yeah, Sorry. Thought it might lighten the mood.”

“So, you good?” Pidge asked, adjusting a witch’s hat upon her head. “‘Cause, you know, Shiro’s looking forward to this too.”

His heart stuttered. “Shiro?”

Hook, line, and sinker. Pidge smirked. “Yeah, the Captain’s been running himself rampant these days, and said something like this would be perfect for boosting morale, yadda, yadda, yadda. And he hoped you’d be there.”

_ Oh _.

“...He said that?”

“Absolutely,” Lance chimed in, accompanying Pidge as a partner in crime. “He’s even got his werewolf costume ready to go. You don’t want to disappoint Shiro, do you?”

Against this badgering form of pressure, Hunk gave the two a stern look, but to his surprise, Keith bundled some red fabric into his arms and left. “Course not.”

“Hey, where are you going?” Lance called out.

“It’s a surprise,” Keith answered back, disappearing down the hallway.

xxx

In the spacious ballroom, the Galaxy Garrison united under a single roof, ready to abandon the strict protocol, and regulations for one night. Everyone in attendance revelled in the chaotic energy of the Halloween party, not a single person out of costume.

Nearby the sound system, blasting _ ‘The Monster Mash’ _ at full volume, Matt boogied in his 80s pop star attire, unruly mullet barely staying upon his head. By his side in a sickly green harness, Bae ran in circles, creepy eyeballs popped on the hood.

To Romelle the Great and Powerful Witch, the Holt dog was the most adorable mutant canine at the party. Bae approved with a wag of the tail.

Sitting at a nearby table with drinks were the MFE squad, chatting amongst themselves. In a rare couples outfit, Veronica and Acxa came together as Eggs and Bacon respectfully, while James opted for a classic Vampire attire, grinning in an attempt to show off his fangs.

As Catgirl Nadia excitedly cooed over Ina’s striking Frankenstein look, Pirate Ryan recorded everything, determined to document this first ever party for posterity.

The introverted Curtis opted for a traditional skeleton costume, hiding behind a mask with a glowing blue eye, giving him a peaceful place if the excitement proved too much. He still enjoyed listening to his companions, and watching others strut their stuff on the dance floor.

Across the dance floor, Allura stole the show in a glitter faerie dress, with laced stockings, and her snow white hair styled into two buns upon her head. Protruding from her back were two sparkling pink wings, and her cheeks glistened with heart and star stickers.

With Coran the Clown beside her, honking his bright red nose, the Alteans were clearly having the time of their lives, enjoying this cheerful human custom.

Suddenly, Sharknado Lance waddled into view, small plush sharks attached to a hurricane-like sack. In a pumpkin orange skirt and velvet black top, Pidge’s mischievous grin was hidden beneath a cobweb covered witch hat.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Wouldn’t you know it?” the walking Sharknado winked, then scanned the party. “No sign of Keith yet?”

In came Hunk, receiving a sharp wolf whistle from an unknown attendee for his sexy nurse outfit. He smiled sheepishly, calling out for them to “calm down” as he manoeuvred towards his friends in a tight latex uniform.

Adjusting the nurse cap upon his head, Hunk shrugged. “Nope, not since earlier.”

“Got cold feet, you think?” Pidge suggested, staring over at werewolf Shiro talking to Ogre Iverson. The Captain glanced over, giving his friends a wave, then headed over. “Crap, he’s coming.”

Dressed in an earthly brown tunic, Shiro strode over, sporting wolf-like ears from a hair and a fluffy tail from his pants. With paw gloves and slippers covering his hands and feet, the renowned Captain of the Atlas gave off a cutesy vibe than an intimidating one.

Not that Shiro seemed to mind if his fanged smile was anything to go by.

“Hey, guys,” Were Shiro greeted, raising a toast to his close friends. “Great party, huh?’

Preparing to stall, Lance blurted out. “Y-Yeah! Shiro, my man, you’re looking great!”

Shiro grinned, touched by the compliment. “Thanks. You three look amazing too.”

Already, Shiro’s eyes were straying, and the trio knew the inevitable question was coming. The moment they dreaded as soon as they realised that Keith was still absent.

Because if Keith was missing, Shiro would worry, and turn into the biggest buzzkill until he knew his _ ‘friend’ _ was okay.

“So…” Shiro started, drawing the tension out unbearably without meaning to. “Is Keith around? I haven’t seen him.”

“Oh. Keith, yeah, funny that, he, uh,” Lance jabbered on unconvincingly. “Weird, thought I saw him, like, a second ago.”

Suddenly, the chatting died.

They four stared around, confused by the death of the party buzz, only for their eyes to rest upon the heart of the room.

Shiro’s jaw dropped.

Strutting onto the dance floor was Keith, decked in a fluttering red hood, black corset, and red skirt with white lacing that left little to the imagination. His face flushed the same colour as the iconic cloak.

In his fingerless glove hands, he carried a weaver basket, playing the part to absolute perfection. As Shiro gawked with wide eyes, face beaming red, Keith finally spoke.

“Captain, what big eyes you have.”

Heart pounding like a jackhammer inside his chest, Shiro watched helplessly as Keith _ skipped _ towards him in dainty black buckled shoes. The world around Shiro ceased to exist as Little Red Riding Keith stepped towards the towering Wolf, took hold of one of his paws, and spoke softly.

“And what big hands you have.”

As Keith positioned one of Shiro’s hands around him, bringing them close, Shiro’s brain was combated by attraction to this Paladin he yearned for. He felt a hand resting upon his back, the basket riding upon that slender arm.

Still, there was absolute silence when Keith delivered his last damning line in a sensual whisper. A finger trailed along Shiro’s quivering bottom lip.

“And, oh… Shiro, what a big mouth you have.”

Unpredictably, Shiro plunged forward, devouring Keith in a hungry kiss he waited decades-phoebs to do.

Even as the party erupted into applause, cheers of approval and whistles, the two paid little heed, only focused on each other, and the fairy tale magic they weaved together.

Once they parted, Shiro finally spoke, desiring eyes upon the other young man. “Wow. You look _ great _, Keith.”

“Only for you, Shiro,” Keith said sweetly, even if his dark eyes resonated a little differently, of private promise.

Shiro blushed, as their friends came over to congratulate the couple.

“Congratulations, Shiro.” Allura patted the Captain’s shoulder, then she turned to the other. “You too, Keith. That was… quite a show.”

Nurse Hunk grabbed the two, and pulled them into a big hug, the kind made up of sunshine, rainbows, and everything wholesome. “I’m so happy for you too! I’ve been hoping you too would get together sooner or later!”

Confused, Keith blinked. “Huh?”

Pidge nudged the Red Paladin. “About time! We were practically taking bets on how long it’d take for you two to hook up.”

“Looking pretty cute there, Leader,” Lance snickered, pinching the edge of Keith’s ruffled skirt. “Really didn’t see _ that _ one coming!”

With a snap of the fingers, _ it _ appeared.

Appearing by Keith’s side was a Clanmurel, slobbering tongue salivating at the sight of the tasty morsels on display.

Pidge meeped, hiding behind Hunk, who raised a curious eyebrow, while Lance shrieked.

“What’s wrong?”

The pale faced Pidge stared in shock at her best friend. Normally, Hunk was the weak kneed one, so his passiveness surprised her.

Why could he not see the evident threat in front of them?

...Oh.

The Clanmurel’s tail beat wildly against the ground, as Keith tickles the back of it’s ear. Pleased whines came from the tame creature, and it was then, upon closer inspection, that Pidge saw her error.

She frowned. “Whose idea was that?”

Without missing a beat, Hunk nodded towards a proud Altean advisor and his Princess, gushing over the fancy dress space wolf. “Take three guesses, Pumpkin.”

Matt snorted, only to be met with a sharp glare from said literal pumpkin.

A gentle hand upon Keith's shoulder drew back his attention, and there were those beautiful, soulful eyes he never tired of gazing into, like endless pools. He bit his lip, crimson creeping on his cheek, but relieved his little gamble paid off,

“Care to dance, Little Red?” Shiro held a giant paw out, feeling like the luckiest man in the universe.

Without hesitation, Keith took his hand and drew him again, learning that sometimes, taking risks and breaking out could be fun, and rewarding.

“You read my mind, Big Bad Wolf of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> My second Haunted VLD Exchange for narada-talis (sarensen,) with the prompt of “shenanigans in Halloween fancy dress outfits.”
> 
> Straight away, I knew what some of the costumes were going to be for certain characters (Lance, Pidge, even Kosmo as a nice callback to Clanmurel,) but some were very last minute decisions.
> 
> The biggest one being Keith and Shiro themselves, but I decided upon a Red Riding Hood and Wolf dynamic. It was a lot of fun writing Shiro BSODing at Keith being an enticing little ragamuffin.
> 
> Fancy dress always makes for a fun story idea, and it was enjoyable writing for this prompt.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
